Doki Doki Literature Love
by IBurn
Summary: Not incest Enabler, one shot, commission piece. Ruby and Blake ended up in the same class in high school, and they had decided to join the literature club together. As they sat in the massive classroom for the club's daily meeting, love was born. Disclaimer: This story is NOT based on Doki Doki Literature Cl*b. Highschool AU with Faunus (Slight OOC), please review.


**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **Hello. Just a few warning before you read this:**

 **First of all, some characters here might be OOC, since this is a commission piece and the one who commissioned this requested for a few changes. Second of all, Ruby and Blake are sisters here, so the former and Yang aren't blood related. No incest. Third of all, I know it's a dumb name for a fic. I never read the visual novel of Doki Doki Literature Club. I just use the name because I thought it'd look funny.**

 **Okay done.**

 **As some of you might have heard, I'm having problems accessing to this site, so things might get slower sometimes. Nevertheless, I squeezed out this piece and I hope you'll enjoy reading it. It's a little cliche but...well.**

 **This is an anime high school AU with Faunus.**

 **FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Doki Doki Literature Love**

"I'm so glad we're in the same class, sis!" Young Ruby Belladonna grabbed her sister's arm as they walked towards the school together.

"I'm glad as well." Blake replied with a smile.

It was no surprise that her genius of a sister would skip two years and ended up in the same grade as her. Though, them being assigned into the same class was what shocked the elder Faunus. Not that it was a bad thing; in fact, Blake was really glad that her timid sister conveniently just sat in front of her during school hours.

Ruby's cat tail wagged as she tried to contain her excitement. High school was a big deal for the brunette - it meant that she would finally be able to join a club!

Beacon Academy was a prestigious academy that had both middle school and high school combined, and it had a really strange rule.

All middle school students was forbidden to join any club, and they only could do so when they had successfully passed the high school entrance exam. In other words, only high schoolers could join or form a club.

Ruby and Blake had always been passionate about books, particularly the latter. Ruby enjoyed reading more, while her big sister preferred writing. They had been looking forward to their high school life, as well as joining the literature club.

It was the first day of school after a long break - and officially their first time using the westside building which was for high schoolers.

#

The sisters were polar opposite.

Well, not exactly _polar_ , but they had very different personalities.

While they were both the indoor type, Blake was rather bold and would not hesitate to fight back whenever needed, while Ruby was timid and shy. She was especially socially awkward.

They also had different Faunus traits - the elder Faunus had inherited her father's retractable claws and her mother's ears, while the younger Faunus had her grandfather's tail and her mother's ears as well.

Their new homeroom teacher stepped in after both of them settled down in their seats. It was a blonde man with sweet cargo shorts, and he was very outspoken and confident. Class started after they took turn introducing themselves.

#

"Why do they have to involve alphabets in math?" Blake scratched her head and let out a heavy sigh.

"We kinda did questions like that back then...though…"

"But it wasn't this hard!" The elder Faunus yelped, "Easy for you to say, genius…"

"Uh...well…" Ruby fidgeted, her cat ears flattened. The lessons today were quite easy for her, so she had no problem with it at all. What she did have problem with...was coming up with topics to distract someone. In this case, her sister. "Well...we...school's over now...why don't we...oh!"

The sudden exclamation surprised Blake.

"The literature club!"

"Right…" The black haired Faunus nodded and got up from her seat, "Let's go to their club room and hand in our application forms."

"Alright!"

And so the sisters made their way to the third floor where the literature club was located. Because of its massive members, the club was specially allowed by the student council to hold their daily meetings in the largest classroom of Beacon Academy.

It was already occupied by the time they arrived, and so they had no choice but to sit at the very back of the room. They were lucky they still had chairs though...because the person who arrived after them apparently had to stand through the whole meeting.

 _That poor boy…_

Ruby thought as she looked at the tall boy with a goofy smile. The Faunus tried to look around before her eyes were locked at a certain blonde girl who sat just in front of her.

She couldn't see her face, but she was really tall and had a very attractive voice. She was sitting beside Pyrrha Nikos, a famous senior in the school. Almost everybody knew the Amazonian, and a lot admired her beauty.

Especially her sister.

Slowly she turned to peek at Blake. As expected, the girl's eyes were totally glued to the redhead. Ruby chuckled when she saw the elder Faunus throwing glare daggers at the blonde who was talking and laughing with Pyrrha Nikos.

The president of Beacon Literature Club, a girl with snow white hair then walked up to the podium in front of the room and started the meeting.

#

"Alright, that's all for today." President Schnee said, "For those who are interested in becoming a board member of the club, please stay behind. We'll hold an interview session."

Blake gave Ruby a look and the latter had understood her meaning immediately. She gave her big sister a smile of encouragement as she got up, preparing to wait for her in their classroom.

Before leaving, she noticed that her sister's crush, Pyrrha was also staying behind.

 _No wonder she wants to become a part of the board. Blake usually hates troublesome stuff like organizing events...I guess she really likes her huh._

Maybe Ruby was a little bit jealous of her sister. Maybe she wanted to fall in love too.

 _It's still too early for me...hehe. Plus, I can't talk to strangers at all...I wonder if I will ever be able to find a true love…_

The girl took her time walking to their classroom, which was a floor beneath the club room. And because she was so indulged in her thoughts, she lost her balance and tripped - and almost fell.

Something warm caught her in time and she grabbed on it tightly.

"Whoops, are you okay?"

Ruby blinked twice and released her grab as she regained her balance. She separated herself from the person in front of her and apologized. When she lifted her head to identify this kind stranger though - her heart exploded.

She blushed immensely, not daring to make eye contact with the blonde in front of her.

 _It was the person sitting beside Pyrrha Nikos!_

"Hey, are you hurt or anything?"

"N-no!" The timid Faunus covered her tomato red face and just took off without explaining anything.

The blonde just smiled, thinking how cute she was.

#

Ruby did not inform her sister about her encounter with the blonde yesterday. She knew the elder Faunus didn't like her.

But she couldn't stop fidgeting the second day when school was over. They had to attend the literature club meeting - which also meant that she was going to see that blonde again!

 _I should not have just run like that yesterday!_

Her tail wagged in a mixture of embarrassment and excitement. She wanted to see the blonde, but also didn't want to at the same time.

Blake slid the door open and walked in while Ruby was still standing outside, trying to stop her heart from beating like crazy.

"What's wrong, Ruby?" The black haired girl tilted her hair, "Not feeling well?"

"That's not it…"

"Is something troubling you? Someone bullied you?!"

"N-No!" Ruby waved her hands, "It's just…"

"Hey, you're in the way." A cold voice appeared behind the timid girl. She quickly moved away while apologizing to the white haired girl who resembled their president. Maybe they were sisters.

"Ruby?"

The younger Faunus gulped as she took a step into the room. She scanned around and apparently, the blonde was not here. Pyrrha Nikos was sitting alone in front of them and Blake could not be happier. Though, she lacked the courage to sit beside her crush.

Ruby'd like to think that this side of her sister was cute.

Now that she knew the blonde wasn't here, her heart stopped throbbing and she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. The president stood up and had gotten ready to deliver her usual speech when the back door slid open, catching everyone's attention.

A blonde barged in and apologized for being late; she was apparently caught up with some duties.

 _Oh no, it's her! Oh gosh what to do...I can't face her after what I've done yesterday…_

"Hey."

A voice startled Ruby as she was pulled back to reality. The blonde was holding a chair, standing beside her, "May I sit here?"

"No." Blake scowled.

"I was asking her, not you." Yang said; her tone wasn't exactly friendly, "What is your problem?"

The whole room was awkwardly silent; all eyes were on the both of them. Ruby being in the middle was trying her best to stop her sister and the blonde from fighting, but was unsure of what to do.

"Her problem is my problem."

"What does that even mean?"

"Hey, stop, the both of you." The president interrupted, "We will not be delaying our meeting because of your immature action."

"But Winter-"

"Yang." The president narrowed her eyes, "Miss Belladonna, you're also at fault. Please refrain from such actions in this club room. If you're not happy with her, settle it outside."

Blake just looked to the other side and huffed, while Yang pulled the chair and moved to sit with Pyrrha. Before she left her side though, she gave Ruby a subtle wink that made the latter blushed. And that of course, went unnoticed by Blake.

The meeting then started like usual. It had become the senior members' daily routine to stop by at the literature club after school and go home after the daily meeting finished. The board members then stayed behind for another meeting.

Yesterday Blake told their family about her interview with President Schnee and how well it went. She was accepted into the board rather quickly.

Today however, Blake couldn't attend the board meeting. She needed to be somewhere at four o'clock in the afternoon, and it was already three forty currently. She apologized and excused herself before dashing out of the academy with Ruby.

They passed by Yang, the blonde who was casually walking out of the school gate with both hands behind her back.

 _Where are they rushing to?_

The blonde tilted her head.

 _Wait, don't tell me…_

 _Nah, probably just a coincidence._

#

"Did we make it?!" Blake was panting when the both of them stood in front of a bookstore.

"I...I think so…" Her sister took out her phone, "It's exactly four now."

"Wow, that's a new record…"

"We ran for twenty minutes straight, sis…" Ruby took a deep breath as she wiped off her sweat, "You could've just be absent for the daily meeting as well…"

"Sorry, I didn't know it'd take so long." The elder Faunus apologized as the both of them got in line. Their favorite author's latest book was on sale today and they didn't want to miss being the first batch of fans who bought it along with the limited edition gifts. There was already a line of people waiting in front of them.

"It was scheduled to end at three thirty...I didn't know it'd be delayed today. Sorry to make you run with me, Ruby."

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

Had the meeting ended precisely at that time, they would not have to run to the bookstore - they could board the three thirty bus that always stopped for five minutes before heading towards the same direction as the store.

"I guess dad's training came in handy." Blake chuckled as they picked up two copies of the books they wanted to buy.

"Yeah." Ruby smiled.

"I'm reading this as soon as I got home. You?"

"Same."

The kind cashier put the books titled 'When Dragons Howl III' into a paper bag and handed it to the happy sisters.

#

Blake had a habit of reading a book she considered good three times - one for the overall story, one for the characters and one for analysis of the writing method used by the author. Unable to finish it off yesterday, she brought it along with her to school to read it during lunch hour.

Ruby on the other hand, likes to finish it once, wait for a few days before reading it the second time.

Lessons today were pretty relaxing for them as many teachers were absent and the substitute teacher was a drunk old man with a metal flask. It wasn't long when the bell rang, signaling the starting of lunch hour.

Blake wanted to skip lunch to finish the book for the third time but was defeated by her sister's puppy eyes. The timid little Ruby wouldn't be able to go to the cafeteria alone.

"You're a cat, Ruby." The Faunus sighed on their way to get their lunches, "Why do you have such cute puppy eyes?"

"'I'm hungry, Blake…"

"Yeah yeah. I know. Let's finish the food ASAP and we'll go back immediately."

"Okay."

After ordering the tuna set, both of them sat at the table that was located just beside the exit. Ruby knew how impatient her sister was and had decided to go along with it.

 _She always gets like this when it comes to books. Especially with the Dragons Howl series._

"Hey, mind if I sit he- oh." A voice appeared behind the sisters, but came to a halt when the elder one turned around.

"I mind."

"What is wrong with you?" The blonde scowled.

"That should be my question. Why are you so obsessed with Ruby?"

"Blake…"

"Obsessed? I tried to talk to her twice. _Twice._ "

"Twice is enough."

"That's bullshit."

"You don't get to decide what's bullshit. Stop trying to hook up with my sister."

"She's your sister?" The blonde asked Ruby.

"Y-yes…"

"Oh good." She crossed her muscular arms, "I thought you two were going out. And I'd been trying to figure out if it's real. Now that I know you're sisters, I don't have to worry about cucking you. Wait, you don't look like twins…"

"What the fu-"

"Blake, language!"

"Pardon. What does that have to do with you? Cucking? What the heck?"

"Well I'm interested in Ruby and would like to talk to her more. Is that a problem? Can't I talk to people?"

 _She just called my name for the first time!_

"Not when the 'people' is my sister!"

"What's your problem with me?!"

"Hey, stop!" Ruby yelped, "People are looking!"

"Let them look! I'm just _very_ unhappy with your sister's logic."

"Um…"

"Yang, that's enough." A tall redhead appeared behind the blonde, "Sorry for bothering you. We'll eat somewhere else."

"Pyrrha!"

The Amazonian gave her a look, and the blonde sighed, "Fine."

They then left the cafeteria with Yang telling Pyrrha that she would not give up on Ruby. Blake might be too mad to hear it, but Ruby's Faunus hearing totally picked it up. She blushed as her heart raced again.

#

"Do you like her?" Blake asked her sister as they were walking towards the club room.

"Huh?"

"That blonde."

Ruby's face turned red, but she managed to squeeze out an answer, "Why do you hate her so much, sis?"

"I just don't like her."

Deep down, Ruby knew that was out of jealousy - Yang was practically seen to only hang out with Pyrrha, and Blake _loves_ the girl so it would totally be normal for her to act like that.

But her sister's question had made her confused.

Did she like Yang?

Sure, her heart throbbed whenever the blonde was around, but did that mean she liked the blonde? When it came to romance, Ruby had zero percent experience, and her all knowledge came from romantic novels.

 _Wait, I've read this somewhere...something about Doki Doki...heartbeat…_

Her trains of thoughts were interrupted when they had reached the club room. After settling down, they had noticed that the blonde was late again. Just right before the president stood up, the back door was opened - more quietly this time as Yang grabbed a chair and went straight to sit beside Pyrrha.

When she passed by the Belladonna sisters though, she noticed the book the elder Faunus was holding.

Her lips curved upwards in confidence.

#

The meeting ended peacefully today. After the board meeting, everyone was allowed to go home. As the sisters walked out of the gate, they saw Pyrrha and Yang sitting on the bench near a huge tree, seemingly having a serious talk with one another.

Blake scowled again while her sister just gulped, not knowing when she would burst into flame. She had never seen the elder Faunus this agitated in her entire life.

#

"Psst."

Ruby's Faunus hearing caught something.

Her sister was currently in a deep slumber; she told Ruby that she stayed up late last night to continue writing her own story, and would like to make use of their precious lunch hour to get more sleep.

Turning to the exit of her classroom, she was a hand beckoning her - and a glimpse of blonde hair. She blushed as she got up quietly; she didn't want another argument to occur again.

"Hey." Yang smiled, "If you don't know yet...I'm Yang."

"I knew." Ruby fidgeted.

The blonde chuckled, "Well...I have some important matter to discuss with you."

The Faunus' ears flicked.

"I can't do it right here. If your sister wakes up, this place will turn into a war zone."

That made the nervous girl broke into a smile.

"Glad to see you smile." The blonde winked, "You look better when you're smiling."

Ruby's tail straightened in shock; her face turned red and she tried to cover it with her hands.

"Relax, Ruby. Can we meet during the board meeting? They have some really important stuff to discuss today and it would take longer than usual."

 _How did she know…?_

"S-sure."

"See you at your classroom." Yang proceeded to peck Ruby's forehead before leaving.

Smoke started to come out of the Faunus' head.

#

 _Gulp…_

 _She should be here any time soon…_

Just as Ruby was thinking about all kinds of possibilities, her Faunus ears picked up familiar footsteps heading towards her. A moment later, the classroom door was opened and a gorgeous blonde walked in with the usual smirk on her face.

"Hey, Ruby."

"H-hey."

"Relax, girl, I'm not here to eat you." As Yang closed the door, she laughed merrily at the Faunus.

The both of them then took a seat and started their discussion.

"Alright, we have around...fifteen minutes so we'll make it fast."

"Okay…"

"You see, it's about Pyrrha…"

"Pyrrha?"

"Yeah. We're related by blood, and we grew up together. You can say that we're distant relatives."

"Oh…"

 _It all makes sense now...no wonder they're so close despite having such different personalities…_

"And yesterday you saw us having a talk, right?"

Ruby gasped.

"It's fine, we're not trying to hide it or something." The blonde chuckled, "In fact, I need your help with what Pyrrha told me yesterday."

"W...What is it?"

"You see, Pyrrha had always been admiring Blake since Blake was still in middle school."

"...Huh?"

"There was a contest a few years ago, remember? I think it was a writing contest, but I forgot about the detail. All I remember was that the entire Beacon Academy, no matter the grades, was allowed to enter the competition. So, your sister got second place and Pyrrha got first place. They talked during that time and...love was born."

"Wait, I'm not following up…"

Yang smirked as she clicked her tongue, "Tsk, Pyrrha is in love with Blake, you dolt."

Ruby gasped sharply.

"So I need your help to pull the strings. I know your sister likes Blake as well."

"How?"

"No offense but it's pretty freaking obvious." The blonde chuckled, "Especially after seeing your sister's hatred towards me."

"I'm sorry about that…"

"No, it's fine. If she's Pyrrha's crush, then I believe her. She wouldn't fall in love with a terrible person, so I know Blake's a good person at heart."

Ruby smiled at Yang's compliment.

"The problem is that I can't do this alone, because she...really hates me."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm thinking I'd set them up so that they could tell each other their feelings. I mean, they both like one another. They just need to freaking confess for this to work. I want Pyrrha to be happy."

"And I want Blake to…"

"Yes, we have the same objective here. It's really easy, Ruby."

"You mean the plan?"

"Yeah. Just tell your sister that Pyrrha wants to meet her at the literature club after the board tomorrow because she has something to tell her. It'll work out somehow."

"Okay…"

"And we'll hide somewhere just in case it didn't work out."

Ruby nodded, feeling excited for tomorrow. At last, her sister would be together with her true love!

 _But what about me…_

The Faunus peeked at the tall girl in front of her, and their eyes made contact for a moment. She saw the blonde blushed and they averted their gazes immediately.

"Ah...I should get going now...they might come back...okay...see...see you!" Yang stuttered as she made her way to the exit, "See you tomorrow outside the literature club room, Ruby!"

"B-bye…"

#

"Um…"

"H...Hi Blake..." Pyrrha held her right hand with her left and smiled awkwardly, "Well...what do you want to tell me?"

"Huh?" The elder Faunus blinked, "I was told to wait here because you have something to tell me…"

"Me too…"

…

"I think we've been set up…" The Amazonian sighed. _That idiot dragon!_

Blake couldn't believe that her sister would do something like this, but there was no other explanation for the awkward situation they were in.

The two of them stayed silent for a while, unable to find anything to say.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Yang was sticking her ear on the door trying to eavesdrop.

"I don't think it's working out…" Ruby said. She was nervous because her crush was sitting so close to her.

Yes, after thinking for the entire night, the young Faunus had come to a conclusion that she indeed liked Yang.

"Geez, these dense idiots. Just confess already!" The blonde smacked her forehead, but she made sure not to produce any sound.

 _If only you would confess to me too…_

"Wait, I think I heard something." Yang said.

"So um...I actually...do have something to tell you." Blake gulped as she made perhaps the most important decision in her life.

"Here it comes!" Yang whispered excitingly.

"I...I really like you. Please go out with me!" The elder Faunus said firmly.

"Ooooooh!" The blonde made a fist pump, "It worked!"

Ruby almost burst out in tears, but the confession was still lacking the most vital part - whether Pyrrha accepted it or not.

"I…"

Blake gulped.

"Actually…" The redhead cleared her throat, "I actually like you as well. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Yang grinned and opened her palm and looked at Ruby. The latter then understood and gave her a high-five as tears started to form in her silver eyes. She just felt so happy for her sister.

Some noises were heard suddenly as the new couple made their way out of the room by using the entrance door, so the both of them immediately moved to the exit of the literature club and sneaked inside to avoid being seen.

"Phew…"

"That was close." The blonde smiled.

"I'm glad it worked out...sobs…"

"Why are you crying?" Yang wiped the tears on the girl's face using her hand, "You should feel happy for them."

"I am happy…" Ruby sniffed.

"Okay." The blonde took a deep breath, "It's my turn now."

"Huh?"

"Ruby Belladonna, will you be my girlfriend?"

…

 _Wait! Wait wait wait wait wait!_

The Faunus was unable to process the situation that was going on now; her brain froze as she stared at the blonde in front of her with a pink shade on her face.

"Wha- Huh?"

"T...This is really embarrassing…" The blonde blushed, but continued anyway, "I really like you. Will you go out with me?"

Ruby's heart beat furiously as she gulped.

"...Can't?"

"No!" The girl slammed the floor, then whined in pain.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Y-yes."

"Let me take a look at your hand." The blonde frowned, worrying about this cute Faunus.

"No! I mean, yes, I will go out with...you…" Her sound gradually became slower. It was the first time someone ever confessed to her, so she didn't know what was appropriate to say as a reply.

"Oh yes!" Yang exclaimed as she hugged the girl tightly, "I was so freaking nervous!"

#

Ruby and Yang were walking to the bus stop together as they held hands. The former couldn't get enough of how warm and big the blonde's hand was.

"Um…"

"Yes, Rubes?"

 _Using nickname already?!_

"I'm starting to worry about Blake...she might not be happy with our relationship."

"Oh don't worry about that. I'm fairly certain she'll be fine with it."

"Why are you so confident?"

"Because I'm the author of her favorite book."

"...Huh?!"

"I wrote 'When Dragons Howl'."

 **#**

 **Please do not hesitate to review this. I am very very bad at writing romance comedy and would like to improve.**

 **Thank you, the person that commissioned this, for the support you've been giving me since the very beginning. I really appreciate that.**

 **OFF TOPIC: Have you guys seen Nomad of Nowhere? I personally really like the show!**

 **FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


End file.
